


The Ghoul And The Psychopath

by Ryuzato



Category: Dir en grey, グリーヴァ | Grieva (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of murder has been happening around town lately.Kyouki discovers Kyo's secret and Kyo discover his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghoul And The Psychopath

**Author's Note:**

> well the sypnosis is quite poor im sorry

The Ghoul And The Psychopath  
Dir en grey , Grieva , sadie and all the character mentioned here was just a fiction. I do not take credits for anything besides the storyline. Credits to Chris for his character nonhuman AU Kyo.

 

 

characters : kyo nonhuman version (chris's AU) Kyouki from Grieva , Toshiya from Dir en grey, Mao from Sadie and many more soon

 

 

genre : thriller,msytery, murder, yaoi. 

 

 

 

Chapter 1 ; 

 

Kyouki put his hands on his laps and moved in closer to the table. A man with a leather jacket sat opposite the table bringing 2 hamburgers , a large cup of coke and fries. Eagerly , the small blonde man took his fish burger and enjoyed it.

‘’Take it easy Kyouki, you might choke yourself’’ 

‘’it’s alright Kyo, I can manage myself’’.

 

Kyo smiled lightly. Damn he’s acting like a little kid he thought. Kyouki focused on his hamburger. There’s some tartar sauce on his chin. Kyo took a tissue and wiped Kyouki’s chin. Their eyes met for a moment.

‘’what? There’s some sauce on you so I thought I..’’

Kyouki smiled lightly as if he’s saying thank you or maybe from embarrassment. Kyo took his burger and continues to munch on it.

 

It’s early evening as the sun is still up, clouds covering the sun making the day less hot.Both of the men decided to have a leisure walk at the park before going home, chatting about things.

 

‘’ Kyo-san, do you think people keep secrets?’’

Kyo looked at him with a rather blunt look.

 

‘’what kind of question is that? Of course people do. Everybody has a secret’’.

 

Kyouki looks at him back.

 

‘’how bout you?’'

 

Kyo stopped and sighed at him.

‘’There’s a reason why it’s called a secret Kyouki. You don’t tell to other people your secrets’’.

He continued his walk leaving Kyouki behind. Shortly after Kyouki catches up. 

‘’Sorry’’

 

Kyouki muttered with a remorseful face as if regretted what he had said earlier. A sigh escaped from Kyo and he patted Kyouki on his back.

‘’Well I’m sorry too, I’m too hard on you’’.

‘’It’s ok …well I better get home now’’. He waved at Kyo and continued on. Kyo stood there still and watch him go.

 

 

10.10 pm

 

Kyouki was watching tv when he heard the door knocked. His eyes wander towards the door. He gets up from his couch and proceeds to the front door.

‘’Kyo-san, what brings you here?’’

It was kyo wearing a black shirt with a pair of jeans. Kyouki lets him in and they made their way to the couch.

‘’Listen Kyouki, I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier’’.

Kyouki raised an eyebrow.

‘’About what?’’

‘’the one when you asked about my secrets’’ Kyouki looks at the tv.

‘’It’s ok Kyo you don’t have to spill your beans at me. It’s fine’’. Kyo took Kyouki’s hand. 

‘’No I really have to tell you this. It’s important’’. A bewildered face shows on Kyouki’s face.

‘’well…ok then.’’ Kyo breaths in before looking back straight in the eye.

 

‘’Kyouki…I’m actually not a human. I’m actually a dark entity that came to this world years ago to suck people’s soul and stuffs like that, but then I get to know more about people so I started to kinda took interest in them, I’ve been in Dir en grey for a long time and yes the boys know about this.’’

Kyouki seemed confused.

‘’I’m sorry…but what?’’

 

Kyo sighed before continue ‘’you know all those noises that I made and people thought those were instruments? Well that’s me actually, recently during the Ghoul tour you noticed that I wear makeups right? The skeleton style and all that? Well that is my real face. I can conceal them at will’’.

 

Kyouki laughs nervously 

‘’Are you serious Kyo? ‘’

Kyo looks at him straight in the eyes again making a rather annoyed look, as he did so his irises turning white and leaving his pupil black. 

‘’Whoa how did you do that! ‘’ slowly marking start to show up on Kyo’s face but not vividly just enough to be seen by surprised Kyouki.

‘’Whoa whoa ok stop now you’re scaring me’’. Kyouki backs away a bit.

‘’Now would you believe me?’’

Kyouki nodded slowly, still looking at Kyo timidly. The markings fade away slowly again and his irises is back to normal. Both of them were silent for a while.

‘’so what else you could do?’’

Kyouki breaks the silent.

 

‘’This’’

 

Kyo held out his hand above the tv remote control. It wobbles a bit before it was hovering in mid air.

‘’Holy shit!!’’ Kyouki stood up in disbelief. Kyo then let the remote control back on the table. Kyouki seems amused. 

 

 

 

Chapter 2

 

 

Tuesday , 10.10pm

 

 

Toshiya took out his keys and unlocked his front door. He was out for all day running errands. The sight of his soft and comfortable bed ran through his head. He pushed open his door and make his way straight into his bedroom. Without changing his clothes or turning on the light he threw himself on his bed.

‘’ You better take a shower Totchi’’.

The voice startles him, he quickly turned on his table lamp beside his bed. The light turns on and he saw a man with leather jacket , a black shawl on his head and a face almost like a skull staring back at him with white iris while lying on his side.

 

‘’ugh kyo, what are you doing here?’’

 

Toshiya asked him with a tired voice. He was used to kyo secretly entering his house. No Kyo wasn’t given a key but somehow he always knew a way in. Toshiya lips curled into a sly smile.

 

‘’unless if you wanna do it again I really don’t mind’’.

 

Kyo chuckled at him.

‘’No I’m just here to tell you something Totchi’’.

‘’what is it?’’

Kyo shift his position

‘’I have told Kyouki about…you know…this’’. His eyes wanders downwards.

Toshiya sits up on his bed and look at Kyo straight in his eyes

‘’You told him…about how you’re a dark entity? ‘’

Clearly there was a little bit of anger his tone. 

‘’Don’t worry Totchi, I doubt he tells about me and if he does, I’ll just suck his soul that’s all.’’

Toshiya held out a heavy breath

‘’fine, but for telling him about your secret I’m going to have to punish you’’.

Kyo smiled thinly.

‘’oh you wouldn’t dare Totchi’’

Without Totchi realising it, Kyo’s hand was already in his pants at his member. He decided to tease Totchi a bit, massaging it up and down, Toshiya’s face was turning red, His breathing was heavier and just about he’s almost done Kyo released his grip leaving Toshiya halfway. Black smoke emitting from kyo and he slowly disperse into thin air. Leaving Toshiya on his bed

 

‘’You sly bastard’’.

 

 

Thursday , 7.20 pm

 

 

Kyouki sat comfortable on the couch with a white coffee in his hand. Kyo was beside him, texting on his phone. Kyouki focus his attention back on the television showing news headline. As Kyo was texting Kyouki’s voice breaks through.

‘’Lately there’s been a lot of cases of missing person’’ 

Without looking away Kyo replied with a slight hum.

‘’It is pretty normal I think’’.

Kyouki looks at him.

‘’But lately, it is pretty bad I mean within this month there’s already 5 person missing’’. A worried tone was heard.

‘’ oh?’’ Kyo switched from texting to playing Flappy Bird on his phone.

‘’Curse this game’’. He cuss under his breath.

Kyouki looks at him with an eyebrow raised. He put down his mug on the table on his side.

 

‘’You didn’t have anything to do with this don’t you?’’

Finally Kyo looks away from his phone. 

 

‘’what me? As much as I would like to wander around in the middle of the night and sucking random souls and essences out of people I wouldn’t really do that. Instead I would suck your soul if you tell anybody about me’’.

 

A threat was heard and Kyouki gulps. He quickly shakes his head. Kyo laughs lightly at the sight of his blonde hair friend. He patted Kyouki’s head like a cat.

‘’Don’t worry I won’t do such a thing, I would rather sleep a whole day instead’’.

 

Kyouki picks up his mug and sips his coffee. He stared at Kyo. He never realise that Kyo is an entity out of this world. All this time he thought of Kyo as an idol or maybe his teacher. Kyo inspired him a lot and it was showed mostly by his bands and his appearance. Some people even thought that he’s copying Kyo. He stares at Kyo even more, at his eyes and the tattoos. A hue of red appeared on his cheek. Kyouki quickly turns away before Kyo would notice him.

 

 

Chapter 3

 

Thursday 3.00 am

 

 

The street was quiet and the stars were bright. The moon however was nowhere to be seen. A man was seen walking near the closed shops, He’s drunk and his walking wasn’t steady. He was passing through a dark alley when he was suddenly pulled and stabbed from behind. His eyes bulges as blood came oozing down from his back. The man collapsed on the cold ground. The silhouette who stabbed him decided to drag him into another alley where he sliced the person and cut him into pieces, like a butcher who’s cutting his meat. He put the meat in a black plastic bag and left the remaining of the person in the dumpster. The silhouette walk normally on the street with a black plastic bag on his hand.

 

Sunday 1.00 pm

 

Kyo was sitting comfortably by the window in his favourite diner. He was having lunch when suddenly a familiar voice calls his name. He turned around to find Mao walking towards him eagerly with his tray. He took a seat opposite to him with a wide smile on his face. Kyo smiled back lightly too.

‘’It’s been quite some time isn’t it Kyo?’’

‘’Yes I supposed. How are you Mao?’’ Kyo slurps on his cola.

‘’well I’m alright as always. Good to see you in good shape too’’. Mao chuckled.

Kyo smiled back too continuing back their talk. Mao is a vocalist from the band Sadie. Like Kyouki he also seems to took a liking towards Kyo and his band too, sometimes they would look rather alike. Mao however didn’t know about his secrets nor he plans to tell him anytime sooner too. He wonders back why he decided to tell Kyouki about his secrets instead of Mao who seems to knew him longer. He shrugged off the thoughts and continue with his meal and Mao.

He look in front of him and saw Kyouki eating all alone by the window.

‘’Kyouki!’’

Kyo waved at him, Kyouki heard him and smiled back at Kyo. Mao turns around to look at Kyouki.

 

‘’Who’s that?’’

 

‘’Oh that’s Kyouki from the band Grieva.’’

 

Mao made a face. He decided to have a good look at Kyouki. Blonde hair, makeups somehow he resembles Kyo during the visual kei era. This guy is copying Kyo. He made a frown and turned back.

 

‘’I don’t like him Kyo’’

 

‘’Oh you’re such a kid Mao. He’s fine, once you get to know him he’s actually ok. A bit shy I must say’’.

Oh is Mao jealous? Kyo thought. About what? Hmm humans are confusing sometimes. Kyo finishes up his meal and take his cola. He bid goodbye at Mao and waved lightly at Kyouki. He walks out of the door and decided to go home to take a good long nap. 

 

Back at the diner Mao decided to sit the other way so that he could see Kyouki clearly. He continued to watch him for a long time. What is with this person that Kyo seems to be comfortable with? From the way Kyo calls him, it seems like they’re close. He decided to find out more about Kyouki.

Kyouki notices Mao as he walks at him, a smile escaped from his face.

‘’hey it's you Mao from the band Sadie right?’’

Mao sits opposite him forcing a smile.

‘’oh you know me? That’s great’’

He had no means of getting all cosy to Kyouki, just enough so that he knows the relationship between him and Kyo.

‘’so how long did you know Kyo? You spent a lot of time with him?’’

‘’it’s been quite a while and yeah we do hang out together. Why?’’

 

Kyouki was puzzled with Mao’s questions.

‘’Oh I see’’. Mao nodded lightly. ‘’you’re close to him?’’

Kyouki scents something with him.

‘’well not that close as you may think. We just talk a lot’’.

 

Kyouki looks at Mao closer. He smells jealousy around him.

‘’well is that so?’’

it seems like I don’t have to worry much about him after all. Just another kyo wanna be I guess. He bid goodbye to Kyouki and took one of his French fries.

Damn I didn’t even offer him that.

 

Kyo was back in his house. He was about to close his front door when he felt something. A presence.

‘’Toshiya I know you’re here’’.

A grunt was heard from the sofa as Kyo turned on his lights.

‘’ugh, how do you always manage to slip into my house without me noticing?’’ Toshiya made a face.

‘’come on you know how I am. I just disperse myself into a black smoke and voila I’m in your bed. What are you doing here anyway?’’

Toshiya positioned himself on Kyo’s couch.

‘’I want you to finish up what you started. You just left me halfway that night how could you’’.

Toshiya attempt to make a sad face as he walks closer to Kyo.

‘’Damn it Toshiya are you always this horny or what?’’

Toshiya came close to Kyo and decided to play around with him. He kissed Kyo passionately, took Kyo’s hand and place it near his thigh.

‘’come on Kyo finish me up, like you did before’’.

He started to play around with Kyo’s shawl.

‘’You asked for it’’.

 

 

The skeleton markings started to fade in slowly as his irises turned white, Kyo grabbed Toshiya’s member and massaged it slowly as he continues to kiss Toshiya, playing tongues with him. Toshiya whines a bit as Kyo grips hardened a bit. Toshiya moans again as Kyo massages his hardened length. Toshiya tries to breath but Kyo kissed him harder, moving towards Toshiya’s neck he kissed it slowly just above the flesh. Toshiya looks up as his face was red again. He barely could stand up.

‘’oh you’re so soft Toshiya’’

Kyo mocked him as Toshiya knees fell on the ground. He doesn’t release his grip and continues to massages it.

‘’shut up Kyo ‘’

 

Toshiya kissed him again .

 

Kyo teased the head and around the skin. Toshiya shivered a bit. Goodness that was good, he wanted Kyo to thrust himself inside of him. Kyo’s hand moved downwards towards toshiya’s shaft instead. He teased him again and again before moving back at the head playing with the tip and slowly massaging it.

Toshiya’s eyes closed as Kyo stood up just about Toshiya bursts out tainting the carpet with his cum.

Kyo walks towards the kitchen to wash his hands.

‘’you better clean this mess up before you go to bed Toshiya’’.

 

 

 

Wednesday 5.00 pm

 

Kyouki was at home in the kitchen, he was clearing some things, old onions or utensils that can’t be used anymore. He checked his freezer , a plastic bag was in it, he took it out to check what it is.

‘’Oh I still have some more? Now when did I bought these meat?’’

He thought for a while and then put it back in the freezer.

‘’well my budget is saved’’.

He smiled lightly. Kyouki put on his jacket and his converse before locking his front door.

While he was walking outside enjoying the evening breeze he spotted Toshiya taking pictures with some girls. Toshiya seems to notice him too as he comes closer.

‘’Ah you must be Kyouki’’. Toshiya said.

Kyouki nod in agreement, soon the girls started to take pictures with both of them. After a few minutes the girls went their separated way.  
Toshiya put his hand on Kyouki’s shoulder. They began to chat as they walk. After a while Kyouki heard something, a rumble from Toshiya’s stomach. Toshiya laughed nervously.

 

‘’Well I better get going now. Have to chugged some food inside me haha’’.

‘’You know Toshiya, you could come to my house instead. I’ll cook for you’’.

Toshiya’s face lightened.

‘’Really? You would do that?’’

‘’of course I would. Besides I got some extra meat I bought.’’ Kyouki said with a smile.

Toshiya hugged him and gave him a quick kiss at the cheek. Kyouki blushed slightly. 

 

Chapter 4

 

Sunday 7.00 pm

The sound of the tv fills the room. I t was the news headline. Kyo couldn’t really care less about it. It was the same news over and over again about missing people. He thought about Kyouki and what he said how there’s too many missing people this month. He agreed with him but what more he could do? He went into the kitchen to make himself a coffee.

 

3.am

 

The town was quite again. Cars were no longer on the street as everybody was at home in their comfy beds except maybe the clubs around the corner whose light illuminated the nearby buildings. There was a man walking down the street, handling a briefcase. He walks quickly as he can. Suddenly he was approached by another man who he seems to not recognize.  
‘’Get out of my way’’ He said sternly before pushing him away.

However his movement came to a halt as he realised that he was bleeding, stabbed from behind. It took him a few minutes to lost his grip and fell on the concrete floor. He was dragged into a dark alley where the unknown man butchered him mercilessly.

 

 

Tuesday 7.00 pm

 

Kyo was pulled by Toshiya by the streets, Toshiya wanted to see the store but Kyo declined saying Toshiya already have enough clothes. The both of them quarrel lightly.

‘’Kyo if you won’t let me in that store I’ll kiss you right now’’. Toshiya said sternly.

Kyo gulps when he heard the threat. He looks at Toshiya with worried eyes

‘’You wouldn’t dare’’

‘’oh really?’’ Toshiya grabbed Kyo’s collar and was about to deliver a kiss when Mao greeted them.

 

‘’ Kyo ! Toshiya! How nice to see you both’’

 

Mao said with a smile and greeted Kyo first before Toshiya

Thank goodness you’re here or else I’m dead. Kyo let out a relief sigh. Toshiya grab Mao’s arm and whispered in his ear.

 

‘’hey Mao-chan did you know that me and Kyo are together?’’

‘’GODAMNIT TOTCHI !’’

Kyo screamed harshly forcing some of the people around to look at them. Toshiya was laughing hard and Mao made a funny face forcing him to crack a smile.

‘’Forgive him Mao, Toshiya forgot to take his medicine today that’s all’’. 

Mao giggled at the sight of both of them. He turns around and the man he saw at the diner was in his sight. It was Kyouki. His face turns chafe as Kyo calls the blonde man.

‘’Oh kyo did you know that Kyouki is a great cook?’’ Toshiya mentioned.

Kyouki blushed lightly, trying to say no.

‘’Kyouki, can you cook for us again tonight?’’ Toshiya asked Kyouki with a gleaming face. Kyo nodded excitedly.

‘’Totchi, it’s not nice to ask things like that. Maybe he had errands to be done’’. Kyo replied.

‘’No it’s ok, I would love to cook for you three!’’ Kyouki’s face sparkled.

‘’oh sorry Kyouki, I had some other business so I can’t join you guys tonight’’.

Mao had no intention at all, so he bid goodbye to kyo and continues his walk.

‘’Well then what are we waiting for?’’ Toshiya said.

 

 

Kyouki’s place

 

Toshiya and Kyo were sitting at the dinner table chatting random things again while Kyouki hears from the kitchen. He’s preparing steaks. All of the sudden Toshiya scream how he and kyo were in a relationship resulting in Kyo hitting Toshiya’s back. He could hear Kyouki giggling at the kitchen. Kyo stood up and walk to the kitchen watching Kyouki finishing up his garnishes on the plates.

 

‘’Ah, ignore Totchi today, he’s been messing with people up these days’’. Kyo said while scratching the back of his head.

Kyouki chuckled. ‘’well isn’t he always like that? He’s just being sweet isn’t he?’’ Kyouki looks at kyo.

‘’Sweet? Pfft that guy.’’ Kyo couldn’t think of a word. He continues to stare at Kyouki.

‘’well will you help me with the food?’’ Kyouki asked, pointing at the 3 plates.

‘’Oh of course Kyouki’’.

After serving the food, they settle down to eat. Toshiya munch in and made a squeal.

‘’oh my god Kyouki you’re such a great chef!’’ Toshiya uttered, almost spitting his own food.

 

‘’Hey don’t talk with your mouth full Totchi. You’re being ridiculous today’’. Kyo ranted.

Kyouki giggles again at the sight of Toshiya.

‘’Oh Toshiya –san you’re so comical’’. He uttered.

 

As Kyo put the meat in his mouth, a sudden feeling hits in. Wait I’ve tasted this before.

‘’Um what are we eating here?’ Kyo asked.

‘’Beef steak. What’s wrong?’’ Kyouki replied.

‘’Where did you get this?’’ another question pops in.

‘’Actually I don’t remember it. Each time when I checked my fridge the meat was there. As if I bought it without my intention or something?’’ Kyouki continues to eat his steak.

‘’Oh Kyo don’t be picky about your food’’. Toshiya said almost like a mother to son.

‘’I’m not Totchi’’.

He shrugged it off but he knew something about this steak. It wasn’t beef that is for sure. He tasted it before…when he was still absorbing people’s essences and souls.

 

 

11.00 pm

 

Water splashes around the sink as Kyo washes the plates. Toshiya went home about an a few minutes ago. Kyouki wipes his dining table and rearrange the chairs. After both of them were done with the chores they sat down at the couch watching the tv. The television was let on even though they seemed to not be bothered by it, both of them decided to have a small talk instead.

‘’Kyouki do you have a girlfriend?’’ Kyo asked.

‘’Nah I don’t have any. Why?’’ Kyouki looks at him.

‘’Just wondering’’.

They were quiet for a while before Kyouki talks again.

‘’Oh I remember I haven’t told you my secret yet’’

‘’hmm? Oh you don’t have to , really’’.

‘’No, since you told me yours so I should have to you mine.’’ Kyouki insisted.

‘’well alright then, what’s your secret Kyouki’’.

Kyouki looks at the tv back.

 

‘’I sleepwalk. ‘’

The word sounded strange to Kyo.

‘’Sleepwalk? What’s that I never heard of it’’.

Kyouki turn his head towards kyo 

‘’Well sleepwalk is kinda like when I was in a deep sleep my body would sometimes act on its own like maybe walking around the house or something, but I’m completely unaware of it as I’m still asleep’’.

Kyo’s eyes widened.

‘’well that’s something.’’ He said before continue to look at the tv.

 

After a while Kyo started to get bored and decided to tease Kyouki. He puts his hand over Kyouki’s head and plays with his hair. Kyouki doesn’t seem to mind though. In fact he felt really comfortable and cosy with Kyo. If only this lasted forever he thought.  
Suddenly Kyouki realised a bulge in his pants. He tried to cover it up with a pillow beside him but Kyo saw it and chuckled lightly. He unzips Kyouki’s pants with his left hand and out came Kyouki’s member. He touched it smoothly around the tip aand started to massage it slowly. Kyouki was surprised by this. Kyo…what is he doing ?

‘’ah…Kyo what are yo--!’’

His words were stuck in his throat as he began to whines instead.

‘’hush Kyouki, you need to relax’’.

Kyo said while massaging Kyouki’s hardened length. Kyouki twitched a bit as he was not used to this. His body feels tensed yet oddly relaxed by Kyo’s hand. He started to close his eyes as Kyo kisses his neck.

It lasted for an hour before Kyouki’s body started to tense up and shudder as his spurts all over his sofa. He started to gasp before Kyo kissed him. 

 

 

Chapter 5

 

Wednesday 9.oo am

 

The curtains moved lazily as the morning breeze sooths in. Kyouki wakes up , stretch himself and make up his bed. He looks at it for a while. Was it all was just a dream? He sighed as he walks out into his living room.

A sight of a leather jacket was on the sofa. Kyouki instantly remembers last night incident. The dinner, the conversations , the -…

A smile lit up on his face.

 

The street was somehow empty with only a few cars and people. The cafes are filled with people though. Kyouki walks leisurely while carrying Kyo’s jacket. He wanted to pay a visit at their studio and returned the jacket. He thought about yesterday and smiles to himself again.

‘’Well hello there Kyouki’’. A familiar voice greeted him.

It was Mao. How come he always manage to stumble into him ?

‘’uh hi Mao-san’’. He said weakly.

‘’Is that Kyo’s jacket? Why do you have it with you?’’

‘’oh this? He left in last night on the couch so I decided to return this to him.’’ Kyouki tries to look away from Mao. But Mao’s stare manage to pin him down.

‘’Listen here Kyouki. I don’t know what you’re up to but you better stay away from Kyo’’. Mao said sternly.

Kyouki’s eyes widened with surprise.

‘’Stay away from Kyo? Who gave you the right? Kyo isn’t your property nor anyone’’. Kyouki fight back. This person seems to be running up his skin lately.

‘’I’m just telling you to stay away from him because Kyo isn’t interested in you. So you better just fuck off.’’

Kyouki chuckled a bit ‘’Interested with me? Oh you gotta be kidding me Mao. Do you think I’m gay? Is that what you think?’’

Both of them quarrel for a while before Mao backs away.

 

The blonde man exhaled. He was furious . How could Mao thought of him that way? Clearly he’s being possessive of Kyo. Clearly Mao is jealous how he manage to get along with Kyo a lot better. He thought about the last words he uttered to Mao.

Do you think I’m gay?

He thought about the words again and again.  
Gay, are you gay Kyouki?

His mind talking to him almost mocking him. He remembered last night incident how Kyo gave him a handjob. He always have feelings for Kyo but he denies it. He thought of Kyo as his teacher , mentor , friend, lover? He was near the Dir en grey studio but he decided to turn around walking back the street where he came from.

 

Friday 2.00 pm

 

A red hair young man almost the same age as Kyouki was on the couch sipping his orange juice. It was Haru one of the guitarist for the band Grieva. He decided to come for a visit after Kyouki called him telling him how rather depressed he got. Haru manage to get him laugh at one or two of his old jokes. Kyouki managed to lighten up a bit.

‘’Haru , do you ever get this fuzzy feeling when someone you like did something to you?’’

Haru turns around with a smirk ‘’oh what did Kyo did to you Kyouki ~?’’

Kyouki blushes and looks at Haru ‘’What? I didn’t say it was kyo!’’

‘’Oh Kyouki , the only person you ever like or ever talked about is Kyo and my dear I think I know what’s up’’. Haru pinched Kyouki’s nose.  
He pushed the red hair’s hand back. He doesn’t want to tell Haru what Kyo did to him last night.

‘’ Well…I don’t know Haru but he did something. It was uncomfortable but yet it feels good at the same time’’.

Haru nods. ‘’ Hmm I see. So Kyo fucked you?’’  
Kyouki’s face turned red as ever and pinched the guitarist hard on his arm. He then took a pillow and smacked Haru. The guitarist only manage to laugh at his friend.

 

Friday 2.56 am

 

The can of beer roll slowly on the pavement road. It was dark and the street light was the only one illuminating the roadside. The woman walked unsteadily as she was drunk. She murmured words under her breath as she tries her best to walk properly.  
Another footsteps were heard behind here. It was steady yet quick to approached her. Under the street light a butcher knife was seen shining right before it pierced the woman’s back. She let out a groan as her eyes widened. Just like the other victims she was dragged into an alley and butchered mercilessly.

 

Sunday 3.00 pm

 

Kyo tapped on the paper as he thought of words for his lyrics. He couldn’t help himself thinking about the so call ‘beef steaks’ he had at Kyouki’s place. He realizes now that the meat wasn’t beef at all but human meat. Kyo ate humans before, before his fondness of towards mankind started. He wonders, questions pops in his head like bullets fired. Where did Kyouki obtained the meat? How does he gets it? Did Kyouki realise that it was human meat? Kyouki said he didn’t remember where he bought it. He also mentioned that he sleepwalk and the missing persons headline that’s been all over the news lately.

 

Coincidence?

 

Chapter 6

 

Tuesday 10.00 pm

 

Kyouki’s place

The three of the men laughs at the new tv show. Kyouki laughs the hardest though. Haru came again in the evening just before Kyo visits, now the they’re in their seats watching the tv. Soon after they started to talk and chat with each other. After a few minutes Roku excuse himself to drink some water in the kitchen. As he was filling the glass with cold water he saw how both Kyo and Kyouki sits close together on the couch. He was a bit jealous but happy for Kyouki. After he washes the glass he bid goodbye to the both of them. Kyouki insisted him to stay longer but he shook his head. He gave a wink at Kyo and Kyo nods back. Kyouki looks at Kyo with a raised eyebrow.

 

It was silent for a while. Kyouki focus back on the television while Kyo looks at his phone.

 

‘’What makes you became interested in the human world Kyo-san?’’

Kyouki said steadily.

‘’oh, I’m not sure. What I know is I decide to started thriving on other beings so I begin with humans. I started to suck their souls and stuffs like that but in the end let’s just say that I grew fond of them’’.

Kyouki asked more questions to Kyo about how he sees human as, what he would be doing without Dir en grey and such, it’s almost like a question and answer session.

‘’There was one time though I heard Die said something about blowjobs and handjobs so I was curious and wanted to find out what is the meaning of such words. I asked Kaoru but he shrugged it away and said it was human stuffs. I asked Toshiya about it and you know what he said?’’

Kyouki leans closer ‘’what?’’

Kyo stood up and bent down in front of Kyouki ‘’ He showed me’’

At that moment Kyo grabs Kyouki’s hips and slid him down a bit while taking off Kyouki’s pants and underwear. The younger blonde blushes hard as he stares down at Kyo. Kyo took Kyouki’s member and kissed it slowly , tenderly. Kyouki closes his eyes and looks away. He breaths heavily as Kyo kissing it harder and licking his head and sides. Oh god it started again! The weird sensation. The feeling of wanting to break free from Kyo but he pleasure built in from the inside. He likes this feeling but at the same time loathes it. Kyo’s tongue playing at his side and taking whole oh his member. He gasps a bit as he felt something between his tight opening. Kyo’s finger caressing slowly around his entrance.He started to moan and gasp. Kyo-san what are you doing to me? Kyo pulls out Kyouki’s member and started to unbuckle his pants. Kyouki closes his eyes again, his face was crimson red and his hardened length was up high.

‘’Hold on to something. This might hurt’’.

Kyouki grabbed the sofa pillow and before he could knew it Kyo was inside of him. Kyouki gave a loud moan and arch his back. It was painful for him but pleasurable.He felt Kyo’s member sliding in and out of him slowly as he grabs the pillow harder. Kyo went down on him and kissed him passionately. It went on for a couple of minutes and before Kyouki realise it his own hand started to caress his own member just like Kyo did last night. Kyouki could feel something building up inside of him, the same feeling as before. Just the moment he moans Kyouki feels the warm cum of Kyo inside of him and how he had cummed too, tainting Kyo’s stomach. Kyo releases his kiss and himself. Kyouki shuddered a bit, a wave of relieved hits him and he was tired. Kyo sat next to him again and patted his head.

‘’That’s how I knew what’s blowjob and anal’’ 

 

Chapter 7

 

Tuesday 2.54 am

Kyo shuffled lightly on the bed. He realize he wasn’t on his own bed but Kyouki’s. Since he teased Kyouki hard later that day, the poor boy felt asleep just the moment they reach the bed. But Kyouki’s not in his bed. Kyo sits back up and looks around. Kyouki was nowhere in the room. Hmm maybe he went to the toilet or something. Kyo himself was feeling rather parched, stepping off the bed he went into the kitchen.

The whole apartment was dark not a single light illuminated. If Kyouki was using the bathroom wouldn’t the light would be on? Instead it was pitch black as if nobody’s home. Kyo cancel his wish for a glass of water and went towards the front door instead. Kyouki’s shoe wasn’t on the shelf . He went out? To where at this late night? A feeling hit Kyo. A feeling he didn’t like so much.

Footsteps walking slowly along the cold pavement. The cold wind tease the blonde hair man. His eyes were close but as if he memorise the road in his head he continues his walk without a pause. A butcher knife clenched tight in his right hand. A figure was seen near the street light. He approached slowly at the back swinging his hand slowly…

Kyouki felt as if he was shaken with brute force. He heard a faint cry but couldn’t make it out. Slowly he started to open up his lazy eyes. A familiar face with a white shawl on his head came into his vision. It appears as if he was saying something…

‘’Kyouki, Kyouki wake up!’’  
Kyo shook Kyouki’s shoulder hard, making the young man awake.

‘’umm..Kyo? is something wrong?’’

 

Kyouki wipes his face. He felt something wet instead. He looks at his hand and realise it was crimson red. He shriek causing the butcher knife to fall from his hand, Kyouki step back against the wall. A body in a pool of blood was in front of him and Kyo was next to him.

‘’Kyo…what is the meaning of this?!!’’

He was terrified, confused of his whereabouts and why he couldn’t remember any of this event. Kyo slowly approached him trying not to alarmed him. The terrified Kyouki fell into his arms, sobbing.

‘’Kyo…what happen? Why are we here? Why am I….?’’

Tears flowing down Kyouki’s crimson cheek. Kyo slowly stroke his hair.

‘’Kyouki…all those people who gone missing in the news was killed by you. The reason why they were never found was because you took their meats’’.

Kyouki looks at Kyo in horror as he yell again. He realise why the meat in his freezer never seems to run out. He’s been feeding people…

Kyouki sobs decreased, he looks at Kyo and held his arm. He was shivering hard.

 

‘’Kyo…please…take my life. Drain me’’.

Kyo was stunned to hear that.

‘’Take away my soul. I couldn’t leave knowing I’ve killed all these people in my sleep. In fact… I fed you people with the ones I’ve killed!’’

He held on to Kyo’s arm. Kyo could only look at the poor boy. The boy he seemed to grown attached to these days. He put his hand on Kyouki’s head and slowly he went down and kiss it.

 

 

Monday 1.00 pm

 

‘’So then, what did you do?’’ Toshiya asked eagerly. It was raining that day. Both Kyo and Toshiya took shelter in the nearby café.

Kyo looks away and smiled a bit.

‘’I couldn’t do it Totchi. He was dear to me. So I did another thing. I only sucked his memories about the killings and his sleepwalking disorder. I also erased his memory about me as a dark entity. After that he passed out and I returned him back home. I watched on him several nights. No more sleep walking’’.

Toshiya nodded slowly. ‘’say have you ever sucked our essences before?’’

Kyo scratch his head ‘’well during the first year you and I met, I sorta admit that I sucked your essences a bit’’.

Toshiya made a face ‘’how could you!’’ He punched Kyo lightly on the arm.

‘’It was nothing really…but it did somehow made you hornier’’ Kyo said under his breath.

‘’What was that I hear?’’ Toshiya lean forward towards Kyo.  
Kyo shook his head and pushed Toshiya to the side.

Out of the blue Kyo saw something, it was the blonde man with makeups shielding his head with his hand with a leather jacket in his other arm. Kyo smiled thinly while Toshiya waved at him.

‘’Kyo-san you forgotten this’’ He showed Kyo the leather jacket he left by.

‘’oh my, how could I forgot this? Thanks Kyouki’’. Kyo pat his back.

‘’no problem Kyo, you know you could always stay at my house and we could you know…do the whole scene again? This time maybe…on the bed hmm? Oh Toshiya –san you can come too! We could have threesome right? I hope you don’t mind that would you Kyo-san?’’

 

Kyouki smiled slyly. Toshiya looked at Kyo with a raised eyebrow while Kyo anxiously gulps.

 

 

THE END


End file.
